The invention is based on a regulating device for an electromagnetic control element for use especially with an internal combustion engine. Such a regulating device is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 42 917 and there it is used to determine the amount of fuel to be injected in Diesel engines through the position of an adjusting rod by means of a regulated electromagnetic control device. In the known control device, as well as in general, a constant problem is posed by the ever increasing demands on the exactitude of such a control element, especially for fuel metering, and especially in cases where it becomes necessary to regulate comparatively small control deviations in a control circuit affected by friction.